Abraham Argent
Abraham Argent is a French/Jew Holocaust survivor turned Everett Washington pawn-shop owner who like his fore-fathers has spent his life hunting werewolves that dare to harm humanity. Characteristics *'Name': Abraham Argent *'Age': 78 years old *'Hair': Silver White *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Reading Ancient Books, feeling like he's making a difference, Jewish and French cuisine, his family *'Dislikes': Not being able to eat pork, things going downhill for everyone *'Family': Argent Family (head of family), Ron Argent (son), Tremaine Argent (daughter-in-law), Kate Argent (daughter-in-law), Christie Argent (granddaughter) Background Early Life Abraham Argent comes from a long line of werewolf hunters, starting from the time of the Beast of Geaveudan; he was born in a small village in France, but raised in Romania. His bubbeh (grandmother) told him stories of the werewolves and vampires, specifically of the werewolf their family hunted down to stop the killings of Geavudon, and of the Polish Nobleman: Sardu, who mysteriously became one of the undead during a hunting trip with family to hunt down a Winged Devil with White Hair. When Abraham was thirteen (during the second World War), his family was driven from their home by the Germans and sent to their Treblinka extermination camp in Poland. Before being captured, after urging her grandson to run from the Nazis, his beloved grandmother committed suicide after Abraham keeps her from turning herself in. Captive in the Camp Incarcerated in the Nazi Concentration camp, Abraham worked as a carpenter (since he was trained as one). While awake late at night, Abraham noticed a quick and shadowy figure feeding on the sick and elderly. Because the creature had white hair and glowing red eyes like his grandmother told him about Sardu, he quickly deduced that this was the monster his grandmother warned him about. After weeks of planning, the young man made a silver-bladed knife (as silver is harmful to vampires) and attempted to draw the monster to him by pricking his finger and drawing blood. The powerful vampire outwitted Abraham and after mocking his Jewish religious beliefs, smirked saying that he looked forward to the battles the two would have in the future. At that moment, a black and red werewolf shot through, attacking the vampire in a fierce battle, causing a huge ruckus. Before the werewolf could kill him, another vampire, a giant, appears and strikes the wolf away, as the two fled before the sun rose. Abraham saw the werewolf, recognizing it as the Beast: the very werewolf that his family had been trying to hunt down. After the vampire fled from the rising sun to his lair in the woods, Abraham was found on the floor and taken to be killed. Luckily, the imprisoned people start an uprising as the military forces attacked the camp, and Abraham managed to escape with the help of his fellow prisoners. Hunting Down The Beast After the war, he began trying to hunt down the Beast, eventually following home to America. Personality Skills/Abilities Relationships Gallery Voice Actor David Bradley Trivia *He was modeled after Abraham Setrakian from The Strain. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Argent Famiy Category:Argent Hunters